Lassiel
by MistressOfImladris
Summary: Elladan becomes enamored with a member of the Rangers. No slash, duh. Birthday fic for LadyLindariel!


**Lassiel**

 **A/N:** This is a very belated birthday present for my dear friend, LadyLindariel. I'm so sorry I couldn't post it on your birthday, but hopefully you still enjoy reading it! * hugs *

* * *

It was pouring rain as the twins rode into the outskirts of the Dunadain camp. Waterlogged and in no mood for anything but food and a bed, Elladan swore lustily as he slid off his horse and promptly landed in a puddle. Elrohir, upon seeing his brother standing up to his ankles in muddy water, fists clenched and vile words escaping from between his bared teeth, couldn't help laughing.

'Well, brother! I know you hate being dirty, but couldn't you have waited for warmer water to bathe in?' he asked innocently.

Elladan glared at Elrohir before stepping out of the puddle with slow, precise movements. Stalking towards his twin, he watched with growing satisfaction as Elrohir retreated before him, ignorant of the fact that he was right in line with a larger, deeper, muddier puddle than the one Elladan had landed in.

With a surprised and decidedly un-Elven yelp, Elrohir fell backwards as he reached the puddle, which more resembled a small pond. The next moment, he found himself looking around, slightly confused, from where he sat in the middle of the puddle, mud oozing from between his fingers. A glob of mud slid off his forehead and into his eye, temporarily blinding him. Once he had blinked it away, he stood up cautiously, glaring daggers at the hyperventilating Elf on firm ground.

'Ha. Ha,' he said scathingly as he made his way through the mud.

Elladan bowed pleasantly before returning to his horse and remounting. 'I think I'll ride the rest of the way, on second thought,' he announced. His eyes jerked towards the surrounding trees at the sound of a branch cracking.

A moment later, three Rangers appeared from behind tree trunks. All of them were moderately dry, and they expressed their surprise at meeting the famed Elven twins.

'We heard voices,' the leader explained. He glanced strangely at Elrohir. 'It is unpleasant weather, is it not, my lords?'

'Indeed,' Elladan replied instantly. 'And Elrohir has been having bad luck all day. Why, just now, right before you came, he fell off his horse and landed in that puddle!'

'I most certainly –'

'But Adar says he has a special condition that makes him particularly clumsy on rainy days,' Elladan continued as though his brother had said nothing.

'Adar also says Elladan has a special condition that makes him particularly ornery on rainy days,' Elrohir rejoined darkly.

'It is called 'insanity,'' Elladan supplied cheerfully. 'Caused by annoying _younger_ brothers.'

The rangers laughed nervously. It was as though they were not sure whether or not they should show their amusement, but the twins were making it next to impossible not to.

'If you will, we can escort you to the main camp, my lords,' one of the men offered. 'We have just been relieved of guard-duty, and were making for home anyways.'

Elladan nodded, smirking as he saw Elrohir's stormy expression from the corner of his eye. 'Thank you.'

Ten minutes later, the twins were being shown to their lodgings by Arador, the chieftain of the Dunadain, and his young wife, Aranel, who was expecting their first child.

'We are glad you are come,' Aranel said quietly, smiling at the identical Elves. 'We have been short of hands for some time, and are grateful for the help.'

'Life in Imladris does get dull,' Elladan replied. 'It is we who should thank you for a welcome reprieve.'

* * *

It was during dinner that Elladan saw her first. Thick, hazelnut-brown hair and large, gentle eyes of nearly the same colour drew his attention from where it had previously been caught up in watching some of the children as they played a game of marbles.

She sat quietly beside the fire, eyes solemnly settling on whoever happened to speak. One of the women came by with a plate of fresh pastries, but she merely sat up straighter as the smell was blown towards her by the evening breeze.

Elladan started slightly when someone sat down beside him. A quick glance told him it was Arador, who was also looking at the solemn creature by the fire.

'Her name is Lassie,' he said at last. 'One of the lads saved her from drowning in the Loudwater two years ago, when she was just a pup. She is to deliver a litter any day, now.'

'She is a beauty,' Elladan said softly.

Arador nodded. 'She is that. Here, Lassie!'

The dog obediently rose to her feet, and Elladan observed that she was indeed heavily pregnant. He smiled as Lassie waddled towards them.

'Is this her first litter?' he inquired as he ran a hand through her coarsely-brushed coat.

'Aye.'

Elrohir watched his brother from where he sat a distance away. While he himself enjoyed being around most sorts of animals, Elladan absolutely loved it. As a child, the older twin had brought birds and beasts alike home to his father if they appeared the least bit injured or ill. It had driven their parents to distraction, and Elrond still sighed whenever he saw Elladan romping around in the gardens with his three pet squirrels he had saved from a hawk not long before. At the moment, Elladan was inconspicuously holding out a piece of lembas in his palm for the dog to eat.

Rising from his seat, Elrohir walked over to stand behind Elladan. Placing one hand on his brother's shoulder, he leaned down and whispered in Elladan's ear. 'I'm no expert when it comes to expectant canines,' he said quietly. 'But I suspect that she has quite enough extra weight down there without having eaten enough food to fill the stomach of a grown man...'

'Nonsense,' Elladan replied. 'Do you not remember Naneth's appetite when she was carrying Arwen?'

'Nonetheless,' Elrohir replied in the same condescending tone. 'Naneth is not a dog. Nor was she carrying multiples.'

* * *

That night, Lassie slept in the twins' room of the guesthouse. Elladan appeared to be her idol, for she followed him around wherever he went, despite her condition. When Elladan sat, Lassie sat. When Elladan watched the stars, Lassie stared unwavering up at the sky too, though she seemed to be rather unsure of what she was supposed to be observing.

Early the next morning, Elladan was awoken by a slight whining noise. Slowly sitting up, he observed Lassie walking distractedly around the , pausing every now and then to whine and lick her sides.

Recalling the advice of Erestor, who loved animals nearly as much as did Elladan, the twin stayed quietly in bed. _If you are unsure of how to assist a labouring animal, it is better to remain in the background. The mother's mood could be fickle, and chances are great that the assistance of an inexperienced one will only hinder her._

Half an hour later, six puppies lay in the nest made of Elrohir's cloak. (Elladan cringed to think of what his brother's reaction would be when he found out. _Oh well,_ he said silently. _I'll just offer him one of mine if he doesn't have a spare one. His fault, seeing as he left it on the ground._ )

After ensuring that Lassie and her children were well, Elladan allowed himself to fall back asleep. For the remaining three hours before dawn, pictures of Elrohir's expression when he found his cloak to be the resting place of six newborn pups flitted through his mind.

* * *

The older twin woke reluctantly. Someone was shaking his shoulder insistently, and an obviously-annoyed voice was hissing his name.

'Wake up, you idiot,' Elrohir commanded his brother in a hoarse whisper, glancing back to the sleeping dogs. 'Elladan!'

'Valars' sake, what is it?' Elladan asked, shaking Elrohir's hand off his shoulder.

'Snap out of it, El, and _look_!'

Elladan grudgingly turned over and gazed at the seven canines. 'How nice.'

''How nice,' you say? Those creatures are inhabiting _my_ cloak, in case you hadn't observed!'

'I had,' Elladan admitted. 'I find it endearing.'

Elrohir threw his hands up in the air, emitting a despairing breath at the same time. 'Observe a little more, Elladan. Look outside: is the sky clear and blue, or is it raining?'

'Raining. I don't have to look outside to know that.'

'And do you have one blanket, or two?'

'Really, El, I thought you would be able to count by now. One' – he held up the top blanket – 'plus one' – here he held up a second – 'equals two.'

'Which means it must be cold, since even you want more than one!'

'Positively freezing!'

'And my only cloak has been made into a nest!' Elrohir slid down to sit facing the dogs, his back against the bed.

Elladan watched him in silence for a moment, an evil thought forming in his mind. Reaching up, he patted Elrohir's head, which rested not far from where his hand lay. 'I do believe you are jealous,' he teased. 'Don't fret, El, I find you quite endearing, too. Good morning!' He turned over and proceeded to ignore his brother.

Elrohir just rolled his eyes before twisting around and yanking the blankets over his chuckling brother's head.

* * *

It was a month later before the twins prepared to leave for Imladris. Lassie and her pups – four male, two female – spent the time frolicking through the camp, tripping numerous people up.

'Thank you for everything, my lords,' Arador said graciously, bowing to the twins.

'The pleasure is ours,' Elrohir replied, returning the gesture. 'And in turn, we thank you for your generosity.' He glanced at Elladan.

His brother grinned and nodded to Arador. 'Indeed.' He took Aranel's hand in his and kissed it. 'Yavanna be with you and your babe,' he said warmly. 'Till next time!'

* * *

The two mountains between which Imladris was nestled were finally in sight, and the twins sped up their pace slightly, hoping to be home before dusk fell. They had travelled for a little over a week, and both were eager to have proper beds to sleep in again.

As the sun went down, Elladan and Elrohir crossed the bridge spanning the chasm through which the Bruinen rushed. Leading their horses first to the stables, they relieved them of the saddles and tack before brushing them down and filling their troughs.

Slipping through one of the less-used entrances, they made their way to their father's study, greeting friends as they passed each other in the halls.

Once they reached the study door, Elrohir knocked absentmindedly. Their father's slightly distracted voice bidding them enter caused both twins to grin before obeying the command.

As they had known he would be, Elrond was bent over a parchment, writing hurriedly, though neatly. He looked up as they entered, and set down the pen. A rare smile lit up his face, and he rose to greet them. 'I did not expect you home so soon,' he exclaimed, embracing them. 'How were your travels?'

'They went well,' Elladan replied. 'Other than on patrols with Arador's men, we came across nothing, either beast or Orc.'

Elrohir coughed.

'That is...' Elladan continued after a moment.

'Yes?' his father prodded when Elladan fell silent.

'We did come across one beast,' the older twin admitted. 'A small one, more tame than fierce, though she did try for my finger once.'

Elrond's eyes narrowed. Was it just his imagination, or had something moved inside Elladan's tunic? 'What is it this time?' he asked in resignation. 'A warg cub? A young spider from Mirkwood that somehow made its way to the Angle?'

'Nooo,' Elladan drawled. 'It's a puppy.' He loosened the laces of his tunic and pulled out the furry, wriggling creature. 'She is a little over a month old, and was born the evening we arrived at the Dúnedain camp. There were five others in the litter.'

Elrond exhaled. If he were honest with himself, he had expected it to be much worse than a harmless little dog. Or was it harmless? 'And a little thing this size tried to relieve you of your finger?'

'No, that was her overprotective mother,' Elladan replied matter-of-factly. 'And a story for another time.' He caught Elrohir's warning glare. 'Maybe a long time from mnow,' he added, but the glare continued to be levelled at him. 'In fact, maybe it will never be told.' He saw Elrohir nodding from the corner of his eye.

'I see,' their father replied, curiosity welling up inside him nonetheless. 'I shall ask no further.' He reached out to take the puppy. 'What is her name?'

'Lassiel, after her mother, Lassie,' Elrohir replied before Elladan could open his mouth. 'Thank me, Adar, for if Elladan had answered, he would have given you a long explanation of why and how he came up with the name.'

Elladan laughed, reaching out to stroke Lassiel's dangling foreleg. 'Elrohir is simply envious that Arador did not offer him one, too.'

Their banter continued on, and Lassiel watched silently out of her large chocolate-brown eyes. She had inconspicuously gathered a mouthful of Elrond's sleeve, and was now chewing lazily on the silk and velvet fabric.

A moment later she stilled as she felt three gazes coming to rest on her. She cocked her head to look at Elladan and a small whine left her throat around the fabric she still held between her jaws.

Elladan grinned before breaking out into laughter a second time. Elrohir soon followed, and even Elrond looked slightly amused as he gently tugged his sleeve out of the puppy's mouth. He held her out to Elladan. 'Take your Lassiel,' he said wryly. 'You had better train her well, or the innocent Elves of Imladris may be driven to distraction at the sight of their marred clothing.'

The twins nodded and turned to leave.

'I am glad you are home,' Elrond said as they reached the door. 'Though I should have expected that you would not return alone.'

Elladan and Elrohir just grinned identical grins. 'We will see you at supper, then,' Elladan said guilelessly.

' _Without_ the puppy,' Elrond said firmly.

The elder twin put on an expression of supreme obedience and goodness. 'Naturally,' he said mournfully. ' _Naturally_.'

The End

 **A/N:** Well, here 'tis! Hope the ending isn't too abrupt! I toiled for hours over it; I just couldn't get it quite right! :) Again, happy belated birthday, Lin!

Also, I borrowed Lassie from _Lassie Come Home_ , so I guess that means she isn't mine. :P


End file.
